halohubfandomcom-20200215-history
Damien-A263
Should Damien die? Yes No Damien-A263 Damien-A263 (born Damien Aldaine) was taken by ONI at the age of six, as with most SPARTANs. He excelled in long range fighting and piloting during training. During and after the Fall of Reach, he was stationed on the Paris-''class heavy frigate [[UNSC Break of Light|UNSC ''Break of Light]]''. ''He also has an AI named Demeter in his armor. Leadership Damien is a good leader, never ordering someone to do something he wouldn't do himself. Unique Emblem Damien scratched a Sangheili skull about the size of a fist on the left side of his helmet. Callsign Damien was given the callsign of "Miasma", which means a dangerous, foreboding, or deathlike influence or atmosphere. MJOLNIR-GEN2 Damien received a set of MJOLNIR-GEN2 armor in 2553 when the SPARTAN-IV program started. It was colored white and had a recon helmet, like his Mark V armor. AV-22 Sparrowhawk Damien flies an AV-22 Sparrowhawk which was designed specially to his liking. Personality and traits Damien is very silent, almost never speaking unless asked a question or has to. He also has unwavering courage, even in the face of the strongest enemy. When Damien does talk, he has an icy tone in his voice, but is a nice person when you get to know him. He also had extroardinary sight and hearing '''before '''he was enhanced, so after being enhanced, Damien has unbelievably amazing sight and hearing. He often values morals over orders, much to the dismay of his ONI superiors. Running With two magnums and an SRS99-S5 (plus his MJOLNIR armor set), Damien can run 45.789 miles per hour at top speed. It takes him a a minute and three seconds to achieve his top speed. Squad 596 Squad 596 is the squad Damien is in. He gained leadership of the team on October 23rd, 2552, but he had lost his arm in the crash that led to the death of the former leader, so Rachel-S053 was the temporary squad leader. Current Members *Damien-A263 - Team leader, sniper, and pilot. *Rachel-S053 - Second-in-command, stealth specialist *Anika-B374 - Marksman *Ryder-A144 - Demolitions expert *Darman-A136 - CQC Specialist Armor Configuration *Recon helmet *Blue visor *Breacher chest *Mark V right pauldron (later, a bionic replacement with an Operator pauldron) *Commando left pauldron *Tac-pad on left forearm *Tactical soft case on left thigh *Grenadier knee protection 2552 Fall of Reach During the Battle of New Alexandria, Squad 596 was defending the rooftop of a skyscraper, where a Pelican was going to come and pick up civilians to evacuate. All of a suden, a Banshee flew over the building, and killed some of the civilians on the rooftop. Damien then dropped his SRS99, ran in the direction the Banshee went, and jumped off of the building. While falling, he managed to grab the upper back part of the Banshee, and kicked the hatch off. He proceeded to grab the Sangheili piloting it's foot, and pulled it out of the flying machine. Damien climbed in, and flew the Banshee around the area for a while, wreaking havoc on the Covenant ground forces. Battle of Earth Damien-A263 was deployed to Mombasa on October 23rd, 2552 with his fireteam to help fight off the Covenant forces. However, his team's Falcon was shot down, resulting in the death of Odd-A123 (the team leader at the time), plus the loss of the Damien's right arm. He managed to crawl from the wreckage before he blacked out, and Ryder-A144 then found his armored body, soot-covered and spattered with blood. Luckily, Ryder was able to carry Damien to a UNSC Army base, where medics were able to give him a prosthetic replacement for his right arm. Because of this event, Damien and Ryder share a very special bond. By November 3rd, Damien was in the field again, fighting off Covenant forces, even willing to be flown across the city. On November 17th, Damien and his team regrouped on Tsavo Highway with other UNSC forces, and provided sniper support when the assault on Voi started. After the Flood-infested ship crashed in Voi, the Spartan took down some of them with his prototype SRS99-S5 AM, although he ran switched to his battle rifle, finding the sniper rifle ineffective against the Flood. Once the Battle of Earth ended, he was promoted to Commander. Battle of Installation 00 Processing. Relationships Rachel-S053 - Close friends and they shared a strong bond from years of battle. Darman-A136 - Close friends, both shared a fondness for the variety of weapons that the team uses. Ryder-A144 - They were good friends and shared a strong bond from years of battling side-by-side. Anika-B374 - Had a romantic relationship and bond from battle with Damien. Andrea-B054 - Andrea looked up to Damien as a big brother and close friend, though the two did argue often. Damien was greatly saddened by her death. Lucas-A228 - Lucas was kind of like a big brother that encouraged Damien, although Damien eventually gained a higher rank than Lucas. Matt-A137 - After Andrea's death, the two shared each other's pain, before then, they were just good friends who shared a bit of a battle bond. Status Hyper-lethal, Active Gallery Category:Fanon Category:RavenRT Category:SPARTAN-III Category:Sniper Category:Pilot Category:UNSC Navy Category:Human Category:Augmented Human Category:Squad 596